


Breadsticks

by kiboutozetsubou



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Memes, i cant believe i did this i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboutozetsubou/pseuds/kiboutozetsubou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you feel about... memes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breadsticks

**Author's Note:**

> based on a cracky headcanon b/w me and my rp partner that izuru is a meme loving fuck. its my favorite headcanon honestly.

Komaeda’s first date with Kamukura was initially awkward. Clearly both of them were interested in one another, but for this reason Komaeda found himself a bit too nervous to make conversation. Ordinarily he was quite talkative, often annoyingly so as others liked to point out, but now that he was genuinely nervous he found himself to be a bit shy. 

Kamukura didn’t seem to be shy, but he was never talkative at all, to begin with. Both of them always relied on Komaeda to carry the conversation. But now that Komaeda was at a loss for words, the conversation had dragged itself to a halt. 

They were sitting in a restaurant, sipping their drinks as they awaited their food. As soon as the waiter slipped away after taking their orders, silence fell like a heavy blanket over the atmosphere. A single basket of breadsticks lay in the center of the table. Komaeda was tempted to pick at them, just to give himself a distraction and an outlet for his nervous energy, but was afraid of ruining his appetite. 

Kamukura wasn’t touching them either, perhaps for the same reason. But he looked to be deep in thought. Komaeda guessed he was trying to come up with something to talk about. He felt guilty for not being able to come up with anything himself. But the more desperate he became to find a topic to discuss, the more difficult it was to do. 

Kamukura pursed his lips. “So,” he began, and Komaeda’s attention shot to him immediately, grateful for any form of attempted conversation to stave off the awkwardness. “How do you feel about.... memes?” 

Komaeda blinked. “Huh?” 

Silence fell over them again as Kamukura didn’t respond. He just stared back at Komaeda with his trademark deadpan expression. Komaeda was pretty sure he was saying ‘I think you can figure this out on your own.’ He often gave him that look. It was flattering that Kamukura always believed that Komaeda was clever enough to work things out without his help. He usually _could_ , not that that meant he was anything compared to Kamukura’s genius.

“Memes,” Komaeda repeated, confused. He mulled the word over in his mind for a few moments, trying to think of where he had heard it before. “Oh! You mean those internet things? Nanami-san has showed me a few before. They’re really distasteful and ugly, don’t you think?” 

There was a pregnant, awkward pause following his words. 

Then Kamukura reached out to the breadsticks in the center of the table. He grabbed one and, in one fluid, lightning-fast motion, stuffed it into his suit. Without pausing, he grabbed another, repeating the action. 

“E-Eh?” Komaeda stuttered out. 

“I’m sorry, I have to leave immediately,” Kamukura said curtly. He stood up, still shoving breadsticks into his suit. Komaeda actually wondered for a brief second how many breadsticks his suit could hold.  

“W-Wait!” he said hastily, throwing his hands out in a placating gesture. “I’m sorry, Kamukura-kun. Please don’t leave. Was it something I said?” 

Kamukura paused, looking down at him. “Yes. You disrespected memes.” 

“I...” Komaeda had no idea how to respond to something like that. “I... didn’t know they meant that much to you?” 

Kamukura just stared. 

“I’m sorry,” Komaeda repeated. “If you don’t want to finish our date, I... don’t really _understand_ , but I won’t stop you from leaving. But... don’t you think you should at least put the breadsticks back?” 

There was another moment of silence. They were starting to attract a bit of attention from nearby tables since Kamukura was still standing but not moving. Komaeda could feel himself shrinking under their gaze and sincerely hoped they didn’t notice the way Kamukura’s suit was bulging out on the left side. 

Finally Kamukura sat back down. “I apologize, I overreacted,” he said. 

A sigh of relief escaped Komaeda’s lips. “It’s alright, Kamukura-kun. Please put the breadsticks back now.” 

“I think I’ll keep them,” Kamukura replied. “I really love these breadsticks.” 

Komaeda couldn’t help but wonder what he had gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> i was actually going to write more of this atrocity i have so many more ideas but i got lazy and who knows when ill get to them, so here have this for now.


End file.
